


Snow

by Punxy_Rose



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punxy_Rose/pseuds/Punxy_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble to do with snow and leaving behind something warm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan Ross POV, first person. Sorry if it's crap

My eyes blink quickly as the rush of cold air passes over my slender form. I quickly close the apartment door behind me, stepping into the freezing hell called New York in December. It’s snowing.

Wonderful.

The last time I was in New York, I was with-

“Damn it.” Shaking my head, I take out a guitar pick and start fiddling with it. I quit smoking years ago. Silly habit. Addicting, though. Far too addicting, I had to quit before I was addicted to too many things.

I was already addicted to coffee, drugs, and a certain someone. But he doesn’t need to know that. He doesn’t need to know how I looked at him from across the stage during a gig. All the side glances. All the small smiles meant for him.

A shiver runs up my spine as the snow begins melting in my hair, and I shake my head quickly. Three shakes and then continue walking, like a dog. It works, though, and I pull out a hat from the trench coat jacket, quickly pulling it onto my head and concealing my too-long hair. It pokes out from the bottom, freezing quickly.

It’s too cold out. Why did I move here? Was I high?

No, I quit that shit when I stopped touring…

Touring… Those cramped tour buses with the band, and Brendon’s bunk right below mine… So close, yet so far.

Another shiver runs back as I quickly walk through the busy streets. They’re always busy. My mind now wandering back, too far back. It’s wandering back to the place that I thought I buried after the break up.

Brendon’s voice at night as he walked by my bunk, mumbling about water or having to take a piss. The sounds of the bus as it rumbled through the night. Nearly rolling out of bed every time it took a sharp exit to a rest area or for gas.

A smile brightens up my face, and I suddenly feel a warmth emanating through me. The source of the warmth feels as if it’s from my heart. A new spring in my step as old memories flood back.

It’s not so bad living in the past sometimes.

When you catch back up to the present, though, it can hurt even more.

But for now, I’m happy with the past.

The snow continues falling, but it seems more welcoming now. The cold settles, and the warmth continues to spread throughout me.

Living in the past is wonderful.


End file.
